Naruto The Night Stalker
by Mister Miyagi
Summary: Naruto was dying untill he was saved by a man, but not just any man but a VAMPIRE. Follow Naruto as he returns to the leaf after learning the ways of the Vamps will he strive and thrive as the first Vampire ninja? or will he be consumed by the hunger...
1. Chapter Ichi

Okay this is it i can feel it i'll admit my first few story kinda sucked but this one, well i've gotta good feeling bout this one

Summary: Naruto is dying bleeding on the streets until he gets saved by a man but not just any man, but a VAMPIRE. follow Naruto as he returns to Konoha after learning the ways of the Vamps will he thrive and strive? or thirst and feed...

rated... T i guess dunno might become M later on

Disclaimer: if i owned Naruto why would i publish it on a **FAN**fiction site keyword **-****FAN****- **

* * *

Lord Daryl Lucaci was not a happy man, first he was in this… Village where all the writing looked strange 'at least the villagers speak English' he thought as he walked down the dark street. It was late at night and the only source of light was the moon, but it didn't bother him in fact he preferred the night it was more… secluded. He closed his eyes as he walked listing to the sounds of the night more specifically the sound of the gravel crunching under his feet.

Crunch crunch crunch.

Crunch Cru-SMACK, he stopped at the sound of flesh hitting flesh, he paused sniffed the air, he smelt very faint traces of blood. Wasting no time he set off towards it.

Naruto was on the ground bleeding quite heavily from a couple of wounds on his back, plus more on his chest and limbs. Naruto let out a sob the man who had caught him laughed

"Aww is the demon hurt? Dose it want its mommy? Ohh that's right it doesn't have one" he said with a sneer Naruto looked up and saw another pair of boots. The man looked up when he saw 'The Demon' looking at something, looking up he saw him as well. Standing there was a man pale enough to make Orochimaru jealous, he wore black boots with some formal black pants and white long sleeve shirt with a black blazer over that with the top buttons undone, to complete the look off he wore a black cape with red lining. Sighing the man ran a hand through his slick back hair which was also black, he crouched down in front of the boy "Would you like some help?" he asked with a heavy accent the boy slightly scared of the man nodded, anywhere was better than here.

Lord Daryl scooped the boy up and turned to leave the other man suddenly snapped out of his shock "Hey what do you think you're doing!" the Lord turned round looking at the man pulling out a kunai, he sighed and waved his hand in front of man's face muttering "somn" said man suddenly fell down snoring Lord Daryl turned back round and started heading towards the hospital.

* * *

Lord Daryl was now super pissed, the hospital staff had refused to treat Naruto and he was losing blood fast. He wieghed up his options he could go to that Hokage person the blond mumbled about in his sleep only Lord Daryl had no idea who that was letalone find him, this left him with one option, he didnt like it but if it would save the boys life...

Slowly he put the boy down aganst a tree that was in a nerby field, the man then took off Narutos ripped shirt crouching down he pulled out a kunai, gently he made a small cut on the boys arm he tasted a bit of the blood that ozzed out nodding to himself, he pulled the boy closer to him before muttering "sorry" he opened his mouth and _BIT HIS NECK_...

Naruto was in a sewer like place staring at a gaint cage behind the bars was a fox. No a GAINT FOX. It looked at Naruto with sad eyes filled with pain and wisdom

"**Naruto, i... am sorry. I cannot heal you, the man placed a chakra seal on you and i cant heal you without killing you"** the fox said

"W-what do you mean" Naruto said slightly scared

"**normally i can heal you with my chakra, but due to the seal the man placed you cant use my chakra."** The Fox explained

"so am i going to die?" Naruto asked barley above a whisper

"**most lik-"** the fox started

"Not yet your not" a third voice interupted both Naruto and Kyuubi turned to face the newcomer

He looked a few years older than Naruto, had black hair and wore a simpile black robe he had a red long sword strapped to his side.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"I'm you" the boy replied

"No I'm me" Naruto said back looking really confused

"Well so am I, at least I'm part of you"

"**What do you mean Naruto isn't going to die?"** Kyuubi asked suspiciously

"While we have been talking I was healing Naruto he should be close to waking up now" he said he then turned back to Naruto

"I'll be staying in your mind from now on I've opened up a mental link between us" he turned to Kyuubi "Looks like were roommates!" he said with a grin

"

**Ohh hell no..." **

**

* * *

**

"Naruto"

"Naruto"

"NARUTO WAKE UP!"

Naruto awoke to a angry looking old man shouting at him

"Oh hey Jiji, what's up?" he asked

"Umm you've been passed out for three days"  
"I have?"

The old man sighed "Yes, and you look really pale" at this Naruto looked at his hands they were noticeably paler

"Ah that would be my fault" a third voice said Naruto looked over to the doorway

"Hey! You're the man from before" Naruto said pointing at him

Said man chuckled "Indeed I am, My name is Lord Daryl Lucaci"

He turned his head to the Hokage "We need to talk" he said suddenly serious, the old Hokage nodded, they went into the corridor.

Naruto looked around hi surroundings he was in a fairly white room with a few beeping machines 'Hospital' he thought

Lord Lucaci and the Hokage came back in,

"Naruto we have discussed it, at you will become my apprentice. We will travel the world while i train you, then when you turn 13 we'll come back and you will be made a Genin should you pass a test" Lord Lucaci explained the Hokage nodded

Naruto thought it over "So we can come back here later and I'll get stronger?" he asked

The Lord once again chuckled "I can personally guarantee you that you will be five times stronger than any other Genin and that would be if we didn't even train" he promised. That settled in Naruto nodded and said "I'll go"

"Good-good we shale leave presently we only have..." he looked at the window "four hours until sunrise"

"What's so bad about sunlight?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his skin

"Lets just say, I have sensitive skin" Lord Lucaci explained

"Now if there's nothing else we must go" he said and walked to the window, Naruto hugged the aged Hokage "Bye Jiji see you in a couple of years" he said "Goodbye Naruto" the Hokage said patting the boys back.

Naruto walked to over to Lord Lucaci

"Hop on my back" he said and Naruto did so.

The Lord concentrated soon parts of his clock started tuning into bats, he griped Narutos legs and jumped when he was about halfway down him and Naruto burst into a flock of bats that started flying out of the village. The old Hokage wiped a small tear away "I'm sorry Naruto… for everything" with that he walked away

* * *

Hope you all like it I know it's small but it's only a prolog next time it should be longer and hopefully better, so for now

adio şi la revedere, until next time Holla


	2. Chapter Ni  Teammates

Naruto the Night Stalker- chapter Ni

Well Here is Chapter Ni (Two) sorry for the wait i've had alot of... distractions.

Disclaimer:Yes i own Naruto that is why im posting it on a Fan Fiction sight geez use your brain

Anyway 3.2.1.. LET'S ROCK!

* * *

"Lucaci-sama, we're here" a certain blond said stepping out of the shadows

He was wearing a shirt with a black-blue formal jacket over it with same colored dress pants. To top it off he had a black bow tie and cape wrapped around him like a robe he carried a polished stick with him using it like a cane.

An older man stepped out after him he was wearing a pitch black tuxedo with a similar cape, he was deathly pale. He ran a hand through his slicked back black hair and sighed

"Alas I can see that, Naruto" he said he then licked his lips "Let us make haste, I'm over due for a feed" Naruto nodded knowing how his master didn't like to put off his 'feed' as he put it, with that they set off the shadows engulfing them.

Sarutobi had finally of 13 hours of strait writing had finished his paperwork, now he was taking a well deserved break reading his one and only copy of Icha Icha Paradise. Just as he turned to the second page with a slight nose bleed two bats flew through his office window, they flew round the office a bit before one sat on a chair and the other upside down on his new chandelier. Next thing they started transform, the one on the chair into an older man and the one upside down into a blond kid. "Itai, still kinda hurts" the blond said rubbing his shoulder

The man chuckled "You will must get use to it Naruto, you are a creature of the night now and as such you should be able to turn into a bat with no trouble" the man said

"D-daryl? Then that must be… NARUTO!" Sarutobi asked/yelled

"What gave us away was it my hair? Or the bat thing?" Naruto chuckled

"Enough let us be on to the business at hand, we have precious little time" Daryl said Naruto chuckled

"Your over 200 years old and most likely gunna be kicking for another 800 or so" he said Daryl smiled "true… but still I am hungry" he said darkly he turned to Sarutobi "I would like Naruto to join your ninja ranks and become a Genin, he is what you call low Jōunin in skill" he said

"But teams have already been decided he would have to… wait…till…..next…year" he started but got quieter and quieter when he saw Naruto and Daryl's faces

"We are giving you a chance to have the first Ninja Vampire in Konoha and with that create an alliance between the Leaf and the Royal Vampire court this is the first and only time anyone from anywhere will ever get a chance to have the Vampires as their allies" he explained

Sarutobi sighed he was getting to old for this "Alright, Naruto go to the come to my office tomorrow where you will be put into a team, where your sensei will judge your skills. If he or she thinks there up to scratch you can join"

Naruto, who was still hanging upside down by the chandelier thought for a second "Alright Jiji as long as I don't have to change my outfit"

Sarutobi smiled "same old Naruto" he said before standing up, Daryl doing the same "You can stay at Narutos old apartment the old owner recently died. So if you can fix it up you can have it. So shall I have some coffins made for you?" he asked jokingly

"Yes actually mahogany with red velvet lining if possible" Daryl said seriously before turning into a bat and flying out the window.

Naruto grinned at Sarutobis face "He wasn't joking about the coffin either" he said his grin growing wider with that he fell from the chandelier transforming into a bat before he hit the floor he gave Sarutobi one more bat like grin before following his Tutor out of the window. Sarutobi sighed massaging his temples he really needed a break. looking to where he left his Icha Icha book he saw a small set of plastic fangs "NARUTO!" was heard all through Konoha that night.

Naruto still in his bat form sneezed _'Hmm somebody is thinking about me, I wonder who it is? Oh look we're here'_ he thought transforming into a human on the door step Daryl already waiting for him "sorry Lucaci-sama I'm still getting use to flying" he said his Sensei sighed just get it open sunrise will be in a few minutes" he said Naruto nodded quickly nodded and opened the door with the key he kept round his neck pushing it open he walked inside.

Daryl entered and covered his highly developed nose "this place smells worse than that Abattoir we stayed in" he snorted

"You liked the smell of blood" Naruto reminded him

"Blood yes, hell even urine I can handle but this… this is like a cat that had explosive diarrhea dyed in here then mouse came and shat on it" Naruto sweatdropped at his choice of words Daryl pulled out a eyedropper filled with a dark liquid he carefully held it up and squeezed out a small drop when it hit the floor the carpet absorbed it. After a few seconds ripples flowed out from where it landed they went out over the floors leaving black carpet behind them they didn't just stop there but continued up the walls and windows making them black too, hell even the roof turned black, the ripples went through the doorframe and started turning the other rooms black too. After a while the whole apartment complex had turned black.

"A hotel fit for a Vampire Prince" Daryl joked

"Yea if it had furniture, plumbing, electricity and water" Naruto sighed

"At least the sun won't get through and that will suffice" Daryl said walking up the wall and across the ceiling the bottom of his cape had been tied around his ankles he wrapped the rest around him with his arms across his chest in an X shape and fell asleep. Naruto sighed before joining him on the roof he didn't mind sleeping upside down and it helped develop his chakra control he had been doing it for years.

Naruto was on his way to the Hokages office where he would be assigned into a team Daryl was still asleep as it was daytime, Naruto sighed at the sky 'Sometimes I just wish I could just fly away' he thought momentarily forgetting about his transformation ability he began climbing the stairs to the hokage office 'the chūnin exams have started… I wonder if I can still get in' he thought to himself. He knocked on the door a tired "Come in" was heard so he entered inside Naruto saw a Giant sword wielding freak with weird looking girl standing beside him, both were leaning against the wall on the other side of the wall was a boy round his own age he had blue hair that was spiked down to his shoulders with the fringe covering his left eye he wore a simple black Kevlar vest with matching pants that had in-built armor in both he had a wooden staff strapped his back the ends had been sharpened into stakes that were coated with steel he was reading a book titled "Impaling for dummies" sitting on the floor resting her back against the wall was a girl that looked slightly older that Naruto. She wore a ripped green tunic it only covered her rather large Breasts and her hips revealing her waist and legs she had green hair, but what was even weirder was a skull mask on the side of her forehead and a red strip going across her nose like Irukas scar. Naruto looked at Sarutobi "umm Jiji, why is there an eyebrowless man with a weird looking girl, a messed up blue haired emo and a half naked wild chick?" He asked. Sarutobi sweatdropped while Naruto got death glares from everyone else in the room.

"What did you call me?" No-brows said growling

"I'm a GUY" the girl looking guy said with a tick mark

"I'm not emo" the blue hair guy said gripping his staff with one hand

"Don't you like me being half naked" the girl said seductively

Naruto turned back to Sarutobi a look of realization on his face along with a look of dread "Jiji if these are my new teammates, then this will be one hell of a time" he said with an evil grin that sent a shiver down No-brows spine, Sarutobi sighed "This is Chōshinsei" he said pointing to the emo "Neliel" he pointed to the girl "And your sensei Haku" he finished pointing to the Boy/Girl.

"You are to go to training ground 13, Haku will evaluate your skills dismissed" he said going back to his paperwork. Naruto felt three sets of eyes glaring at him _'This cannot turn out well'_ he thought mentally slapping himself. With that the Genins and Haku all left. Zabuza turned to Sarutobi "Hey Old man, what were you smoking in that pipe of yours when you came up with that team?" he asked Sarutobi gave him a look before handing him a scroll "Hmm what's this?"

"Your next mission"

Zabuza opened it

_Rank D_

_Your mission is too locate and capture the cat know as tora WITHOUT harming the cat this mission is of top priority. _

Zabuza started to sweat _'Crap' _was all he thought.

* * *

Sorry it's so pathetically short (It only 1500 words) but next chapter will be 2000 then 2500 then 3000 and then well you get the picture

And yes B4 you ask The girl is based off Neliel from bleach imagine her older form but in her early teen as for the other guy well i made him up on the spot but i think he turned out well. Anyway Review and a have a Nice Day


End file.
